buffythevampireslayervampiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow (Wishverse)
[src] In the Wishverse, Willow Rosenberg was at some point turned into a vampire. After the apparent deaths of Luke and Darla, she became one of the most powerful and feared members of the Order of Aurelius and, alongside her lover Xander, one of the leading acolytes of The Master. Biography Edit Willow, after being sired, was a lot like a less insane version of Drusilla. She was sadistic, as she tortured her "puppy", Angel. Willow, along with Xander, seemed to have replaced Darla and Luke as The Master's favorite. Vampire Willow was killed by Oz and Larry when the two pushed her into a broken wooden board. Vampire Willow was momentarily saved from death in the Wishverse when Anya and the "real" Willow attempted to perform a temporal fold to retrieve Anyanka's necklace, though Willow's interruption of the spell pulled the vampire Willow into their reality instead. Wandering the "mainstream" Sunnydale, Vampire Willow was shocked to see the humans roaming freely at night. She had an altercation with Percy West in the Bronze, which had the good side-effect of making him respect the real Willow. Following this, she exposed her vamp face to Xander and Buffy, causing much confusion. Disappointed with the "mainstream" Sunnydale, Willow finds herself wandering through the streets until she's found by a group of vampire assassins sent by Mayor Wilkins. After subduing them all, and making them her minions through intimidation of the leader Alphonse, she proceeds to try to make the world "better", starting with taking over the Bronze, which in her reality was the headquarters of the order. Recognizing the vampire Willow, Anya convinced her that she could help her get back to her world but first they needed this world's Willow to perform the spell. Vamp Willow tried to kidnap her human counterpart at the Sunnydale High library, but Willow neutralized her with a tranq gun. Switching clothes with her vampire counterpart, the human Willow helped the Scooby Gang retake the Bronze. Vamp Willow is returned to her world by Anya, Rupert Giles, and Willow, though she's returned to the exact moment she was taken. Grabbed by the Wishverse versions of Oz and Larry, she's pushed into a broken wooden board. Her last words, before turning to dust, were, "Oh, fu-." Powers Edit Willow possessed all the regular powers and weaknesses of a common vampire. She was also a formidable fighter, capable of defeating a pack of vampires by herself. Personality and traits Edit Willow was particularly sexual, going as far as attempting to seduce, and later attempting to force herself on, her own human counterpart. She was particularly fond of sexual domination, enjoying torturing Angel, whom she referred to as "Puppy", and mounted during her torture sessions. It is also indicated she's bisexual as she hits on regular Willow by feeling her up and flirting heavily. Appearances Edit *"The Wish" *"Doppelgängland" Behind the Scenes Edit *In the shooting script for "Doppelgängland", she is labeled as "Vampwill". *This version of Willow's bisexual behavior foreshadowed Willow's eventual coming out. *Her catchphrase, "Bored now...", was used by Dark Willow before killing Warren Mears.